starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Jabba Desilijic Tiure
| morte=4 DBY, Grande Poço de Carkoon, Tatooine | especie=Hutt| genero=Hermafrodita (personalidade masculina) | altura=*3,9 metros de altura *1,75 metros de cauda | cabelo=Nenhum | olhos=Laranja/Amarelo/Vermelho | planetanatal=Nal Hutta | era=*Era da Ascensão do Império *Era da Rebelião| afiliação=*Desilijic kajidic *Sol Negro *Cartel Hutt *Consórcio Zann *Império criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure *República Galáctica *Império Galáctico }} '''Jabba Desilijic Tiure', mais conhecido como Jabba o Hutt e também chamado de "Cara Inchada", embora ninguém nunca tenha tido coragem suficiente pra falar isso a ele pessoalmente,Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook foi um dos mais notáveis lorde do crime Hutt na galáxia, que governou um grande império criminal localizado nos Territórios da Orla Exterior, vivendo num palácio no deserto em Tatooine. No auge do seu poder, Jabba podia ser considerado o lorde do crime mais poderoso de toda a galáxia, mesmo tendo contato com Príncipe Xizor, chefe do Sindicato Sol Negro Jabba começou como um pequeno lorde do crime, mas rapidamente sua influência se espalhou em uma grande variedade de atividades ilegais, incluindo contrabando de especiarias, armamentos, escravos e pirataria, e por vezes roubava até dos próprios piratas. Conhecido por sua crueldade e fantasias carnais, Jabba o Hutt era poderoso o suficiente para impor respeito e receber pagamentos de alguns governos da galáxia, tanto que durante as Guerras Clônicas a República fez um grande esforço para evitar a insatisfação de Jabba. Mais tarde, ele marcou Han Solo para a morte, sendo este um ex-empregado seu, depois de Solo perder para uma nave de patrulha Imperial uma carga contendo muitas especiarias valiosas. Ele finalmente conseguiu se vingar de Solo, quando este fora congelado em carbonita e entregue a ele pelo caçador de recompensas Boba Fett, um dos muitos contratados por Jabba. No entanto, o Corelliano foi resgatado por Luke Skywalker e seus aliados, desencadeando uma batalha que resultou na morte do Hutt. Biografia Início da vida (600 ABY – 22 DBY) Jabba, que nasceu em Nal Hutta, filho de Zorba Desilijic TiureZorba the Hutt's Revenge. Ele assumiu, formalmente, o controle de Desilijic kajidic por volta de de 2 DBY, quando ele matou os filhos de Jiliac, o antigo líder do clã. O velho Hutt morreu após uma luta cansativa ao lado de Durga Besadii TaiRebel Dawn. Na idade incrivelmente jovem de 80 anos, o gângster estabeleceu o seu império do crime no planeta desértico de Tatooine, localizado no sistema Tatoo. Em 516 ABY, ele transferiu suas operações criminosas para o velho Monastério B'omarr, escondendo si próprio naquela obscuridade confortável do planeta.Inside the Worlds of the Star Wars Trilogy thumb|200px|left|Jabba discursando no [[Clássico de Boonta Eve.]] Jabba começou pequeno, encontrando trabalhos de alto risco, junto com seu amigo de longa data, Ephant Mon. Durante a ascensão do Senador Palpatine ao poder, o Hutt foi um dos muitos gângsters que se candidataram para o domínio. Seus concorrentes incluíam Sise Fromm, o até então chefão do crime organizado na galáxia e o Príncipe Xizor, herdeiro do jovem império criminal Sol Negro. Entretanto, mesmo Xizor e Jabba não sendo jovens, ambos tinham acabado de receber as rédeas do poder estabelecidos por suas respectivas famílias criminosas. Embora Fromm tenha feito joguinhos de guerra, Xizor e Jabba sentiram a mudança dos ventos e passaram grande parte de seus recursos para quem parecia estar ganhando o poder. Devido à natureza atrativa de se tornar um gângster durante os tempos de mudança da galáxia, ele obteve muitos partidários. Um Twi'lek contrabandista de especiarias vindo de Ryloth, Bib Fortuna, foi seu mordomo no início. Ele estava sempre ao lado dele, aonde quer que Jabba fosse, seja nas corridas de pod, no Palácio, ou em outros empreendimentos, sempre atendendo quem quisesse falar com o Hutt. Bib mais tarde seria substituído por Naroon Cuthus, apenas para tomar o poder novamente anos depois. Jabba era conhecido por apostar em corridas de pod. Ele muitas vezes perdida, devido às recomendações de seu incompetente dróide astromecânico, R5-X2.Podracing Tales Durante as tais corridas em que era o anfitrião, como no Clássico de Boonta Eve, Xizor também participava das apostas. Jabba nunca teve qualquer interesse no esporte — às vezes caia dormindo durante a corrida — além dos lucros obtidos a partir de outros apostadores, a alegria sempre vinha com os outros lhe deviam créditos, especialmente o comerciante de lixo Watto. Ele garantia que sempre recebia seu dinheiro "do jeito fácil, ou do jeito difícil". Interferindo em assuntos Jedi Ephant Mon e Jabba haviam feito um plano malfadado de contrabandear mercadorias para Cerea, onde se depararam com o Mestre Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi, cuja filha e um amigo dele tinham sido escravizados pelo Hutt. Mundi teve de esperar pela passagem de uma tempestade perigosa antes que ele tivesse uma chance de libertar sua filha e a amiga das garras viscosas do Hutt, sendo mais tarde bem sucedido no resgate de Sylvn e sua amiga Twin. Em sua missão, Mundi encontrou evidências de que Jabba estava ligado ao fornecimento de armas para a Federação do Comércio que se preparava para a invasão de Naboo, mas o Hutt conseguiu escapar de uma punição séria.Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion Aparições *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Catch That Pit Droid!'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' novela *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' novelização júnior *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' video game *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' * *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' * * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''This Crumb for Hire'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''When the Domino Falls'' *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Outbid But Never Outgunned'' * *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' novela *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' novelização júnior *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Shadows in the Force'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Power Gem'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' * * *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' novelização júnior *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Shadows of the Empire'' quadrinhos * *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''The Employment Test'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno do Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno do Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno do Jedi'' novelização júnior *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Handoff'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Crossroads'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Jedi Search'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' (Como um holograma em Cato Neimoidia) }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' * *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Skreej'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Fontes *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Hero's Guide'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Insider 62'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 6'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * }} Notas e referências Veja também *Complexo Desilijic Desilijic Tiure, Jabba Desilijic Tiure, Jabba Categoria:Hermafroditas Categoria:Lordes do crime Categoria:Hutts do clã Desilijic Categoria:Coletores Categoria:Residentes de Nar Shaddaa Categoria:Organizadores de corridas de pod